Victory
by thegirlwhoknew
Summary: The story of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, after the battle of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've always loved this couple – so this is the fic I wrote!**

**Please review, I would love it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places, much as I would love to, just the plot and way I put the words. **

Chapter 1:

Teddy Lupin moved between families. He'd been doing it ever since he could remember. One week with Harry and Ginny. The next with Grandma Andromeda. That was his usual pattern during the week.

Weekends were hectic though.

He visited everyone. Not as in everyone in one weekend, just two or three households.

There was Ron and Hermione, who were always really nice to him. Their kids though, were always a few too many years' young for him to play with.

Then there was George and Angelina. George was the most fun to stay with, he played tricks on Teddy, and laughed a lot. People said George was quieter than he used to be though, because he used to have an identical twin, who died in the legendary Hogwarts battle. He did have his quiet days. Teddy found him the funniest person's house to stay at.

He occasionally visited Molly and Arthur Weasley. They were lovely to Teddy, always feeding him until he was fit to burst. He had great conversations with Arthur, and although Molly babied him slightly, he loved staying with her.

He sometimes visited Percy and Penelope. Their house was very clean, and Teddy often felt a bit out of place visiting them. They were nice to him all the same.

Teddy's favourite house to visit was Fleur and Bill's house. It was beautiful. Teddy loved the sound of the beach, and the wind, howling. He could sit on the beach for hours. Or in their house. Also, their first child was closest to age to Teddy, than anywhere else he went. Victoire was born when Teddy was at Shell Cottage, when he was just two years old, on the second anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts.

That's why her name was Victoire, it meant victory in French.

Teddy thought it was a beautiful name.

People told him that when he first saw Victoire, he had said earnestly, "She's very pretty." He didn't remember saying it, but all the adults did.

What he did remember was waving his hand in front of Victoire's perfectly formed face, and her little fingers grasping his thumb.

Teddy spent his eighth birthday at his Grandma Andromeda's house. Molly and Arthur (particularly Molly) had wanted to have a party for him at their place, but Andromeda had objected, saying, "I'm the only member of his _real _family left."

Molly had been hurt, saying, "I'm as good as family too," but left it there, knowing she had lost the case.

Teddy overheard the conversation, and asked, "Grandma, what do you mean you're my only real family left?"

Andromeda squirmed, realising that Teddy was in the room.

"Well," she said uncomfortably, "I'm your mummy's mum, and none of your other relatives are still alive."

"But what about my dad?" asked Teddy.

"Well, he didn't have any siblings, and his parents died a while ago too."

"But what about Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione and Fleur and Bill and George and Angelina and -"

Andromeda cut in, "They're not your actual family, they were just all very good friends with your parents, before they died."

Teddy nodded slowly.

"Were you married, Grandma?"

A flicker of pain crossed Andromeda's face. "Yes." She said slowly, "Yes."

"What was his name? Was he killed in the battle of Hogwarts?"

"His name was Ted. You were named after him. And he died before the battle of Hogwarts."

Teddy pondered this news. "So, if he hadn't died, I would have had a Grandpa too. How did he die?"

Andromeda seemed to be trying to calm herself down, "That's enough talking now!" She said abruptly. "It's your birthday, this is a time of celebration. Let's have some cake!" She said with an attempt at lightness.

"Okay," said Teddy. He knew when to drop something. Grandma was prone to getting over upset when she didn't want to talk about something.

He went to the kitchen and fetched some plates.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm doing very short chapters. Sorry, this is moving slowly, but I want to set up the story well for later chapters. **

**If you could review, that would be fantastic, as always!**

Teddy concentrated hard, with an almost pained look on his face. Slowly, but obviously, his hair turned bright purple. Harry smiled at Teddy fondly, and laughed. Ginny, however, was watching Teddy with what seemed to be tears in her eyes.

Teddy saw her, and suddenly looked alarmed, "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Ginny brushed away the single tear that escaped her eye. "Oh, nothing. You just really reminded me of To - your mother."

"Did you know her well?" he asked.

"Yes," said Ginny, softly, "I miss her a lot."

"Is it unusual that I can change my appearance at will?" he asked Ginny, changing the subject. "Victoire can't."

Harry answered, "Yes, not many witches or wizards can do that. Tonks was one of the few people who could. You inherited that from her."

"Who's Tonks?"

"Oh, that was your mother's nickname. Her first name was Nymphadora, but she didn't like being called that."

"I know her name was Nymphadora, Grandma told me that."

* * *

Teddy was due at Shell Cottage that weekend. He would be taking floo powder, as usual. Victoire was 6 years old. "Maman?" she said. "Is Teddy coming tomorrow?"

"Yes, 'e is, ma petite," Fleur said, "'e will be staying for ze 'ole weekend."

Victoire spoke English, but quite a bit of French, as Fleur spoke it a lot around the house.

* * *

On Saturday, Victoire got up very early, so as to wait in front of the fireplace for Teddy to come. At 10am, the well built up fire suddenly changed colour, and Teddy jumped out, smiling.

"Victoire!" he said, and scooped her up in a hug. Fleur and Bill came into the room, hearing Teddy's voice. He moved to hug both of them, and grabbed his bag, taking it into the guest room.

Victoire and Teddy spent the day sitting on the beach, talking, and making patterns in the sand. They collected shells, and splashed about in the water.

After all this got boring, Victoire begged Teddy to change his appearance for fun. They laughed together all afternoon, Teddy straining hard to change his features. He was still a young wizard, untrained, and it was sometimes hard for him to use his skill. Sometimes the change that he wanted didn't quite work, if he didn't concentrate hard enough.

When Victoire finally had enough, she dragged Teddy back to the cottage. Inside, was the smell of food cooking. They were going to have steaks for dinner, rare, as Bill liked them. Teddy liked his steaks rare too, so he was okay with it.

Victoire sat next to Teddy at the table.

They talked about what they were going to do at Hogwarts, how much they'd learn, the spells they'd know. It was one of their favourite topics.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, another short chapter. **

**Thanks to violetrose, who gave me the idea for this chapter.**

**Also to AKToad for reviewing. **

When Victoire was 7, her first sibling, Dominique was born. Victoire was delighted to learn that the entire family was coming over to meet the new baby, she loved getting attention, and talking to everyone.

More and more people were arriving, and Victoire was horrified to find that when she greeted her family members, they didn't respond with their usual 'very excited to see you' act. Instead, they were all asking as to where the baby was.

She felt completely downcast by the time everyone had arrived. No one seemed to think she was anything special. Just, "Oh, look at this beautiful baby!" or, "She's so sweet!"

The couches in the family room were all full up by the time Ron and Hermione arrived. Victoire was taking one of the seats. Bill, glancing over, said to her, "Victoire, do you mind moving so Aunt 'Mione can sit down?" Victoire glared at her father. _What about her? She wanted to sit down too! _But she saw the look Bill gave her, and knew she had to give in. She jumped out of the chair, and rushed out of the room.

She ran outside and onto the beach, slamming the front door, thinking, _if they want me out of their way, I'll get out of their way! _She flopped down on the sand, and tears began to come. _Why did Maman and Dad have to have had another girl? Now no one cares about me._

It was sunset now, but Victoire didn't notice the beauty of it in her anger and disappointment.

"Vic?" she heard a voice behind her.

"Go away!" she said in a choked voice. "Leave me alone!"

"It's me, Teddy."

Victoire turned around. Teddy was standing behind her. He sat down on the sand.

"Don't you want and go see the baby?" Victoire said bitterly.

"Oh, I've already seen her," said Teddy, "I couldn't find you anywhere, though."

Suddenly Victoire found herself telling Teddy everything. How no one cared about her anymore. How they only liked the baby now. How she wished that she never had to have a sister.

Teddy laughed.

Victoire glared at him. "Teddy! I was being serious!"

"No, I was only laughing because you said no one cares about you anymore. I still care about you."

Victoire looked at his face to make sure he wasn't joking.

And suddenly she didn't care at all about Victoire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm sorry, I can't seem to write long chapters. As always, thanks for reading and please, please, review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places.**

* * *

The year Victoire turned 9 was one of the worst of her life. It was the year Teddy went to Hogwarts. A few weeks before he was going to leave, Teddy was staying over at Shell Cottage.

He was telling Bill and Fleur eagerly about how much he was looking forward to going to Hogwarts.

"I just can't wait!" he was saying excitedly, "I'll learn how to - to do spells, _Transfigure _things, brew potions and _get a wand!"_ Bill laughed. "I remember being your age, I was so excited too. You'll love it."

"And then," Teddy continued, as if he hadn't heard Bill, "when I'm in second year, I can try out for the Quidditch team! And I can't wait to find out which house I'm in - I really hope Gryffindor."

Victoire sniffed. She didn't like thinking about Teddy going to Hogwarts. She supposed she was jealous. After all, it was two more years until she got to go.

Dominique sat in her high chair at the end of the table, next to Victoire. Dominique banged her spoon on the edge of the table, demanding attention.

Victoire turned to her, and smiled. Now, she was no longer threatened by her, she had gotten used to her. Even loved her.

Dominique was really a little version of Victoire, they looked alike, and Dom (as she was nicknamed) followed Victoire around. She already adored her big sister.

At the dinner table, Victoire turned to Dom, ignoring the others. She was glad to get a chance to push Teddy's leaving out of her mind.

"What's up, Dom?" she asked.

Dom didn't reply, just laughed in her two-year-old carefree way.

Victoire sighed. She wished she was two years old again. Being nine was such hard work. Dominique wasn't expected to help around the house. She was too little to be of any help.

But the worst thing about growing up was waiting to go to Hogwarts. She didn't have that many friends - all her cousins on the Weasley side were at least 5 years younger than her. Fleur's sister Gabrielle was married, but had had no children yet.

So Victoire's one true friend around her age was going off to school for a year, _and seemed glad about it. _Victoire wished Teddy could have seemed a bit sad that he wouldn't see her for a year, but no. He was extremely excited.

* * *

Victoire looked towards the first of September with dread, wishing every night that the day would not come. But of course, it did.

Before Victoire knew it, she was standing on platform nine and three quarters, shivering although it wasn't cold. Dominique was holding her hand, staring at the train. It was Dominique's first trip to platform nine and three quarters. Victoire had been before, Fleur had taken her and Teddy, just so they could see the schoolkids setting off. It had made Victoire and Teddy even more desperate to go to Hogwarts.

And it was Teddy's turn to go.

Why couldn't she have been a couple of years older? She still had two whole years to go.

_And I suppose Teddy will make a new best friend, _Victoire thought bitterly. It was all so unfair.

As if reading her thoughts, Dominique looked up at Victoire with her beautiful innocence and smiled. 'Love, Vic.'

Victoire's face softened as she looked down at her little sister, as for the first time she was distracted from Teddy's leaving. But not for long.

Teddy appeared in front of Victoire, and for the first time in ages, he looked awkward standing in front of her. He was quite a bit taller than her.

Teddy smiled at Victoire, and his eyes changed colour.

Victoire laughed with tears in her eyes.

Teddy hesitated, then scooped Victoire up in a big hug. She held on to him, clinging to her best friend of her whole life.

Then Teddy let go of her, and stepped up onto the train, as Bill helped him with his luggage. Teddy looked back and waved at the small party assembled to see him off; Harry, Ginny, toddler James and baby Albus, Ron, Hermione and tiny Rose, George and Angelina and Fleur, Bill, Victoire and Dominique.

Everyone waved back, smiling at Teddy.

'Have fun!'

'Love you, Ted!'

'Bring back a Hogwarts toilet seat!' This was George. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Angelina looked around and laughed together with George.

Victoire noticed that George was the first to stop laughing, a strange look coming over his face.

Just before the train began to move, Teddy's face pressed up against the inside of a compartment, laughing.

He was sitting with some other similarly aged children; two girls and a boy.

The train began and Victoire's stomach dropped. A feeling of jealousy and loss swept over her, and a single tear rolled out of her eyes. She wiped it away quickly, and as soon as the train moved round the bend, she turned away, picking up Dominique and burying her face in Dom's shoulder.

_Goodbye Teddy, _she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Teddy's train trip to Hogwarts, where he meets Marilla Maddox, Daphne Parkinson and Dorian Longbottom.  
A/N: Thank – you for reading, especially to Darci the Harry Potter fan, Babiwasabi, PotterFreakXD and princessmag for reviewing.**

* * *

Teddy dragged his luggage down the train, struggling slightly from the weight of his trunk. A cage on top of his trunk held Teddy's owl, Gizmo. He began searching for a compartment that he could sit in, but they were all full.

Finally, as Teddy's face began to get hot from dragging the weight behind him, he found a compartment on the platform side of the train with some free seats. There were 3 other kids in the carriage, but they all seemed about his age. Teddy set down his trunk and pulled hard at the door to stumble slightly breathlessly in. The three others there looked up at him. He decided they were first years like him. No one else was sitting silently in their compartments.

'Um, hi,' said Teddy nervously. 'Can I - um - sit here?'

There was a slight silence before the blonde girl responded, 'sure, feel free.' She smiled at Teddy.

'So…' began the boy sitting opposite where Teddy now was, in a window seat. 'What years are everyone in? This is my first year.'

'First,' said the two girls simultaneously, one blonde and one brunette.

Teddy laughed awkwardly before echoing, 'first, me too.'

The train started to move slowly, and Teddy put his face up to the window, looking out at the large gathering of aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, and other extended family.

He put up his hand and smiled out at them all. Victoire's face stood out to Teddy. She was holding Dominique.

Teddy was going to miss her the most, he decided. As the families drew out of sight and the train picked up speed, the other boy began to talk again.

'I'm Dorian,' he said. 'I want to be in Gryffindor, like my dad. What about you guys?'

'I'm Marilla Maddox,' said the blonde girl. 'I'm a muggleborn, and I don't really know enough about the houses to mind which one I'm in. I'm really just excited to be here.' Marilla grinned at Teddy. 'What's your name?'

'Oh, I'm Theodore, but my friends call me Teddy.'

'What house do you want to be in?' asked the brunette.

Teddy shrugged, 'I don't really mind. Gryffindor would be okay. Heaps of my family were in it. But then my mum was in Hufflepuff.'

The brunette scoffed, 'Hufflepuff! I'd rather be sent back home. Who's your mum?'

Teddy Lupin narrowed his eyes. 'Nymphadora Lupin. She's dead.'

'Oh,' said the brunette, sensing she'd gone too far. After a pause, she said, 'Well, I'm Daphne. I'm going to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin.'

Dorian laughed. 'Between us, we could be in each of the houses. If I'm in Gryffindor, Teddy's in Hufflepuff, that'll leave you, Daphne to be in Slytherin and Marilla, I think Ravenclaw would suit you.'

Teddy chuckled. 'Yeah, I think it'd be funny if we ended up in the four different houses.'

'Oh, but I kind of wish we'd be together,' said Marilla, 'now that I've met you guys.'

'What's it like growing up in a Muggle family?' asked Daphne. 'Is it weird?'

Dorian managed to turn a scornful laugh into a cough. 'Of course it's not weird for her! That's what she grew up with!'

Daphne glared at Dorian. 'I'm _allowed_ to be interested!'

Marilla and Teddy looked at each other, rolling their eyes, before laughing.

'So, um, Daphne,' started Teddy, trying to diffuse the tension. 'What family are you from?'

Daphne puffed up, happy to be talking about herself. '_I'm _from the Parkinson family. My dad is Peter Parkinson, and he's got a younger sister called Pansy Parkinson, who was actually in her seventh year in 2002.'

'What's so special about 2002?' asked Marilla.

Daphne's eyes widened. 'It was the year of the _Battle of Hogwarts_!'

Dorian made another cough laugh. 'But your aunt is _Pansy Parkinson_! She's famous for trying to hand Harry Potter over to Voldemort! My _Dad_ was in the battle, and he killed Nagini, Voldemort's snake!'

Teddy narrowed his eyes. 'Your Dad's not Neville Longbottom! He's too young to be your father. My godfather, Harry, is his age, and he's only - what? - 26!'

Dorian looked embarrassed. 'Neville and Hannah adopted me when I was 4. My blood parents abandoned me. I call Neville and Hannah Mum and Dad.

Marilla sighed, and said, 'I just can't wait until I get to Hogwarts!'

At the same time, miles away, Victoire was saying almost exactly the same thing.

* * *

**please review?**


	6. Chapter 6

The four stood together at the main entrance of Hogwarts. All the first years were lumped together, shivering, but silent. Marilla, Dorian, Daphne and Teddy were still standing in a little line, grateful to know people to stand with.

Suddenly, the great doors swung open, and a large figure stood, silhouetted in the doorway. Some people gasped at the large man's sudden appearance.  
'Er,' said the man. 'Well, my name's Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid. This year I'm yer Deputy Headmaster.'

Teddy looked around the crowd, and saw that most people had his reaction, which was a good one. They had all heard of Hagrid, the friendly giant from the battle of Hogwarts.  
'Well, er,' started Hagrid again. 'You firs' years can all follow me now.'  
Teddy looked at Dorian, grinning, before walking up the steps with him. Directly behind the two was Marilla and Daphne. Still in silence, the first years followed Hagrid's long, striding steps. Teddy looked around him in reverence. This was just how he imagined! And even better! It was all just so … magic.  
Soon, they came to another large set of ornate doors, which Hagrid pushed open. The Great Hall. Four huge tables took up most of the space. Then Teddy remembered where he was. What happened here. The Battle of Hogwarts. And the death. The death of his parents.

Teddy shook himself as the eleven year olds walked to the front of the hall, all eyes following. A battered, old, shabby wizard's hat sat on a smallish stool. The attention of the hall changed from the first years to the Hat. Suddenly, the Hat began to sing. It sang of the Battle of Hogwarts, then of the houses.

The hall filled with laughter and applause as the Hat resumed its still position of before. Hagrid pulled out a long roll of parchment. He cleared his throat loudly and slowly the chatter subsided. Many names were called that Teddy recognised slightly, until one he completely recognised.

'Longbottom, Dorian!'

Dorian stumbled forward, nervously. Teddy knew he was probably soon after, being an L last name.

Dorian looked smaller than Teddy had seen him, sitting under that ragged hat. It didn't take long for the Hat to scream out to the hall, 'GRYFFINDOR!' Dorian grinned lazily; as if he'd known it was going to happen. He tried not to look too relieved. His father, Neville, sat at the staff table, looking young for a teacher. It was Neville's first year back at Hogwarts, and he clapped extra loud for Dorian.

Teddy smiled, Dorian had really wanted Gryffindor. But he wasn't given any time to dwell on the thought; Hagrid called out, 'Lupin, Teddy!'

Teddy gulped and walked to the stool, pulling on the hat and taking a seat.

'Hmm,' said the Hat quietly to Teddy's ears alone. 'I recognise you. The son of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, I sense?' Yes, Teddy thought. 'You are very like both of them,' the Hat continued. 'But which house to place you in? Well, you have the hard-working, friendly qualities, and the brave, chivalrous qualities.' I don't care, thought Teddy. I just want to be in a house. 'Well in that case,' said the Hat. 'You must belong to HUFFLEPUFF!'

Teddy puffed out a sigh of relief, and jumped off the stool to the yellow and black table. The people from the table cheered loudly. Teddy thought they looked a friendly lot. As he looked around the hall, he saw Dorian and Marilla looking slightly disappointed, and Daphne looking distinctly superior.

It seemed everything had gone to Dorian's plan in the end, though, thought Teddy. Marilla was soon sorted into Ravenclaw, then Daphne into Slytherin.

Teddy turned around to face the person sitting next to him. It was another first year, a boy. 'Hi,' said the boy. 'My name's Charlie. What's yours?'

'I'm Teddy,' he smiled. 'Looks like we're going to know each other for a long time!'


End file.
